gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNY-003F2 Gundam Abulhool Type F2
|developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type= |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Celestial Being |known pilots=Fon Spaak |height=18.2 metres |weight= |power plant=*GN Drive |propulsion= |armaments=* x 2 (mounted in manipulators) *GN Sub-machine Gun *GN Twin Rifle x 2 *3-Tube GN Missile Launcher x 2 ** x 18 |system features=*Quantum Brainwave Control System *GN-Field *GN-Reflector *Optical Camouflage *Miniature Veda Terminal *Trans-Am System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |accommodation=*Standard Cockpit in Torso *Docking Port for Hanayo |affiliation=Celestial Being |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}With the 5th Generation Gundams taking priority, Celestial Being found itself lacking a competent mobile suit force. CB engineers decided to revive some previous Gundams. CB decided to revive the , overhaul it, and re-designate it the GNY-002F2 Gundam Abulhool Type-F2. Thus far the unit has only been used by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics Abulhool-F2 is the enhanced form of Abulhool Type-F. Where as the Type-F only featured new electronics over the original with no other enhancements or weapons, the F2 is a major improvement as Celestial Being engineers decided to modify and enhance it with spare components from and . After successfully integrating their components, Abulhool was officially re-dubbed Gundam Abulhool Type F2. For power, Abulhool utilizes a recently made GN Drive, similar to those of the 00QanT, constructed by a group of engineers who remained at Jupiter to construct more drives for Celestial Being. This new drive is more compact and have higher output. In terms of upgrades and enhancements, Abulhool-F2 is more combat-efficient in battle as it has both greater GN particle capacity and utility than its previous incarnations. Celestial Being engineers replaced the old and such with newer miniaturized systems taken from Gundam Harute, giving it's GN Condensers the ability to hold larger amounts of particles (over twice as much) than the original's. This also applies to the GN Verniers as well as the GN Particle Distribution system as a whole. Allowing Abulhool better control of its GN particles for weapons and systems. The most significant of these enhancements, however, is it's mobility. The original and Type-F both used a hybrid propulsion system of and plasma. CB engineers removed the plasma engines and replaced them with improved GN Verniers and replaced it's existing verniers with improved versions as well, giving it three times as much thrust. Although this prevents Abulhool from passing as an ordinary fighter it compensates with optical camouflage and high GN Particle dispersal. For weapons, the GN Vulcans mounted in it's second head was replaced with GN Sub-machine Guns for more power. It can still carry the 3-tube GN Missile Launchers under it's wings. A new weapon was added in the form of two GN Twin Rifles mounted on top of the wings, opposite of the missile launchers. Finally, several beam emitters were added throughout unit's wings allowing for better melee combat in both modes. Nothing has been changed for its MS transformation. Abulhool swings its legs 90° downwards and activates the primary head for MS Mode; the fighter nose section remains extended. In its MS form, it is able to use AMBAC for maneuverability purposes. What has changed, however, are it's manipulators. Originally, they were a pair of primitive pincers with limited reach. To fix this, CB engineers added a beam saber to each manipulator for better reach. Abulhool's armor system was also upgraded with GN Composite armor for better defence. For further protection, CB engineers equipped it with a GN Field. While it's predecessor wasn't designed for the field in the first place, the F2 can generate a 360-degree shield for full defence. Despite Abulhool's role as a stealth unit, these upgrades make it more than capable of combat against the ESF's new mobile suits. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber : The original and Type-F possessed manipulators which were pincer like weapons that served as"arms" and have a very limited range of movement. CB engineers added a beam saber to each manipulator. This not only made them more effective weapons, but also added a much needed increase in reach. The wings of the F2 were also equipped with beam emitters, allowing them to act as beam sabers which the Abulhool could use by simply driving them into it's opponent, more so thanks to it's improved speed and mobility. ;*GN Missile Launcher : The Abulhool is capable of being equipped with the same three-tube GN missile launcher that Kyrios uses. The missile launchers are mounted to the underside of the wings. ;*GN Submachine Guns :A twin-barrelled beam sub-machine gun is mounted within the second head of Abulhool. It is the same weapon used by Kyrios and Arios. The sub-machine gun faces forward when the head is stationary but when revealed, it's angle of fire covers almost every direction thanks to the second heads ability to face any direction including under the unit. While not as powerful as the GN Twin Rifle, it's capable of causing serious damage when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. ;*GN Twin Rifle :Mounted on top of the wings opposite, opposite of the GN Missile Launchers, these weapons are fixed forward. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Abulhool can fire upward. This beam rifle can inflict severe damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the GN-X. System Features ;* :QBCS is a combination of unified mental control between a computer and it's user. Its an advanced form of mental network control. As innovators were still rare at the time the F2 was designed to be used by either a normal human or an innovator. * : * : ;*GN Reflector :A -like defense system. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's particle beams with a higher concentrated particle field, the system is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS. New advances in GN-Tech allow the GN reflector to not only bend the beams away the F2, but also aim them at the enemy that fired them. ;* ;* History The F2 made it's debut during a surprise attack on a land-battleship belonging to the Old Human Faction. Fon flew towards to enemy battleship at a low altitude with the optical camouflage activated. Using the GN Twin Rifles and GN Sub-machine Gun, he destroyed the three that were guarding the port side of the ship, just before firing all of Abulhool's GN Missiles at the battleship and the remaining mobile suits, destroying them. Gallery GN Twin Rifle.gif|GN Twin Rifle 3-Tube GN Missile Launcher.gif|3-Tube GN Missile Launcher Category:Mobile Suits Category:Mnzombie